Kajiya Madoka
Kajiya Madoka '(加治屋 まどか, ''Madoka Kajiya), born 'Kajiya Sasaki '(加治屋佐々木, Sasaki Kajiya), is a Shinigami formerly affiliated with the Soul Society, but leaving a while after her Ex-Husband, Kyo Madoka, left the Soul Society to see the world after his death. Apearance Kajiya is a beautiful young woman apearing in her 20's. She has green eyes and blonde hair tied in knots with blue ribbons on the back of her head and sometimes in a pony tail fashion. Her normal attire consists of a white shirt with a bolo tie, a black jacket over it, black pants with a grey belt tied around her waist and black shoes. In her casual attire, Kajiya would wear more "loose" clothing which consist of a long black skirt, a white shirt with long sleeves with a bolo tie just as her last attire, black high heels and knee highs along with them. Personality In Progress.... Abilities And Powers Vast Spiritual Energy: Kajiya has overwhelming spiritual energy that some can consider inhuman to the degree that Kajiya herself can't tame. By just releasing her spiritual energy, Kajiya can cause devastating results around her without meaning to. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kajiya's main use in combat is her swordsmanship which she holds tremendous skill with nearly exceeding the skill of a Captain. Even with her Shikai still sealed, Kajiya can hold her own against multiple opponents and even more. She is capable of cutting any large object with a swift slash from her sword. *'Spear Mastery': Kajiya is also holds great mastery with the use of one or two spears as she can use both spears with full mastery just as she uses her sword. She can both block and strike with two spears as well as throw them at her opponent (As that is a spears main use) with great accuracy and strength that it can pierce through the hardest materials. Hakuda Expert: While not possessing much skills in close combat, Kajiya has proven herself to still be a formidable close combatant being able of taking on several enemies at once without the need of help from others. She can easily defeat a Hollow within several counted seconds without breaking a sweat or strain herself too much. Kidō Expert: Kajiya, much like her husband, did not master Kidō do the degree of not needing any incantation but can still say an incantation without any trouble. She mostly uses offensive spells against opponents than defensive spells. Shunpo Master: Kajiya has fully mastered Shunpo to the degree that it would apear as if she is teleporting when using it. She can even use Shunpo to get to higher ground easily escaping any situation or dodging an attack. Kajiya can use the immense speed granted to her from using Shunpo to enhanced her sword's strike by using the wind pressure for that. *'Yaburu '(破る, Break): A technique created by Kajiya herself. It focuses on Kajiya preparing to jump before using Shunpo to increase her jumping height. Once she jumps, Kajiya uses Shunpo at the first second after jumping but before leaving the ground increasing its height as well as the strength of her feet which results in her break whatever she is stepping on before jumping. Enhanced Strength: Most likely because of the extra weight of her Shikai release, Kajiya has developed a great amount of strength that she is capable of still standing normally even with the weight of the metal armor she gains with her Shikai release. Also, Kajiya has been able of breaking a solid brick wall with a mere hit and kick a Hollow with a kick so powerful that the Hollow broke in its spot instead of crashing into an object. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Even with the armor on her, Kajiya can still run with great speed and dodge attacks headed towards her from her enemies. She has demonstrated having quick reflexes as she is able of quickly reacting to an attack from behind or any other angle. Kajiya seems to be capable of dodging rapid attacks from an enemy with ease and counter her enemies attacks as well. Immense Durability: Thanks to her armor that comes with her Shikai release, Kajiya can walk unfazed from nearly any attack directed at her. Even without her armor she is still very durable as she whistood a direct hit from a Cero and came out with only a small bleeding on her forehead. Enhanced Endurance: Kajiya is capable of enduring nearly any pain inflicted towards her be it mental or physical, Kajiya can endure any kind of pain that she gets and continue fighting even if it would risk her very life. Zanpakutō Tanzō '(鍛造, ''Forging): Kajiya's Zanpakutō sealed state resembles an ordinary Katana with a green hilt and blue tsubo. *Shikai: Her Shikai's release command is '"Create Me The Weapon That I Need" '(私が必要とする武器を作成する, Watashi ga hitsuyō to suru buki o sakusei suru), Kajiya's Shikai resembles a Claymore with a golden line across its blade, Kajiya also gains an armor around her upper body, two gauntlets and metal plates on her blue dress that protects her from any harm. :Shikai Special Ability: The special ability granted with the use of Tanzō is the ability to "forge" Kajiya's own spiritual energy into any metal object she materializes no matter what's the size, weight, height or if it is real or not, Kajiya can create any object she wishes through "forging" her spiritual energy but that would mean he spiritual energy would decreased everytime she does "forge" something from her spiritual energy which means that this ability does have a limit which is Kajiya's very own spiritual power. :If an object breaks or is destroyed then it turns into Reishi and disapear into the atmosphere. Yet, if Kajiya is low on spiritual energy and needs some then she can simply grab an object that she "forged" and turn it back to spiritual energy thus absorbing it and replenishing some of her spiritual energy. :Kajiya has shown being capable of coating other weapons, people and object with a shield that she "forges" from her spiritual energy for protection, she can also do that on herself to protect her from powerful attacks. :Kajiya explained that the metal "forged" from her spiritual energy isn't like normal metal as it is much more thick and harder to break as well as being made out of spiritual energy it can only be seen by spiritually aware beings. *Bankai: 'Tanzō Museigen '(鍛造無制限, Limitless Forging) is Kajiya's Bankai, when she ac tivates it she simply makes her Shikai turn into Reishi particles and spread around her armor. She then gains a much more menacing armor. The armor is black in color and overs more of her body then her Shikai's armor, the gauntlets gain sharp claws and spikes on it with the left gauntlet being larger than the right gauntlet, her dress becomes red in color with a red coat and her sword also changes into a smaller Claymore with a black blade and glowing red linnings on the sword itself. Also, for some unknown reason, Kajiya's eyes turn golden yellow with her activated Bankai. :Bankai Special Ability''': Tanzō Museigen is apparantly a larger and stronger version of its Shikai form as it does the same as the Shikai only the object "forged" are created out of pitch black metal which Kajiya says is one of the hardest materials on earth, that is proven by how every object "forged" from the black metal is so durable that even a point blank Cero couldn't even scratch it. :A unique ability that Tanzō Museigen possesses and Tanzō does not is the ability to make the objects "forged" with the black metal turn back to Kajiya's spiritual energy without needing to touch them. Trivia *Kajiya's apearance is based on Saber from Fate/Stay Night. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami